1. Field of the Invention
A mechanical magnetic pin setter for facilitating the positioning and retaining of dowel pins in the production of cast replicas of teeth and mouth to aid in the production of crowns and bridges for dental restoration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mechanical devices have been developed and patented for performing functions in the area of this invention. One device utilizing permanent magnets in its construction is U.S. Pat. to Kestler, No. 3,650,032. The arrangement of the magnets and the related structure of Kestler, however, substantially varies from the combination of this invention. Several wholly mechanical devices not utilizing magnets have been developed and patented for the retention of dowel pins in position.